How Animals Play
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: For all his calmness, when the infamous Disciplinary Committee President, Hibari "played"...it was animalistic. Hibari/OC Rated M for a reason. Warning: read all the way through before jumping to conclusions.


_**Summary:**_ For all his calmness, when the infamous Disciplinary Committee President, Hibari "played"...it was animalistic. Hibari/OC Rated M for a reason. Warning: read all the way through before jumping to conclusions.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Greetings, or as Reborn says, Ciaossu! Now for my usual introduction. For those of you who don't know me, I am Kyandi Akatensei, though most just call me Kyandi-sama. Since this is a one-shot, I don't really have an official OC for this, though I am currently working on a full length story that follows the manga. I'll be posting the first chapter after I post this, so be sure to check it out! As for the warning involved in the summary, I just ask that you all read to the end before you judge what's going on. You might be surprised. Hehe! Now for the most important part...this one-shot is a graduation gift for my oh so lovely and very devoted friend, xmoonlightxblossomx. Congrats my old friend! I'm so proud! Everyone enjoy and review!

 _ **How Animals Play**_

 _Crash!_

Books and pens scattered across the floor, making a mess in the darkness of the classroom. A low whine left Sakura's mouth as she rubbed the shin she had just crashed into a desk as she tried to sneak through the classroom. Of course, clusminess had gotten the better of her and it seemed that every other desk had been attracted to her shin. This was probably the fourth or fifth desk she had almost fallen over in her attempt to rush through classroom.

The price to pay for running through dark classrooms after the sun had set.

Sakura would have never been there if it wasn't for _**him**_.

"Found you."

Sakura jumped a few feet in the air, a chill running down her spine at the sound of the voice. She spun around, her long, black hair creating a semi-arch around her. Her wide, blue eyes found him easily, his body outlined by the faint glow of lights in the hallway.

Hibari Kyoya.

The very guy who was currently hunting down like he was a blood hound and she was a fox. Or a rabbit. With the way her heart was pounding away against her ribs, she felt more like a rabbit about to have a heart attack than a fox. That same heart shuddered and skipped a beat when his cold, grey gaze landed on her from across the room.

She knew he was watching her. She always knew. It felt like two laser burning into her skin whenever he looked at her, that intense gaze locked on her like he wanted to eat her. And when he issued his signature threat, threatening to bite her to death, a shiver would run a slow course down her spine and goosebumps would rise on her skin.

Right now, though, everything in her was screaming to run.

So she did.

Sakura bolted for the second door, hitting it in and scrambling with the lock before she was sliding out into the hall. Hibari leaned out of the doorway he was standing in to watch her full figured outline as she vanished down the hall, her hair trailing a split second behind her. A smirk curled his lips as he turned to follow her.

Hunting her down was so much fun.

Sakura took a slid rounding a corner and scrambled forward. If she could reach the first floor then it would be easy enough to bolt outside and make a run for home. As a starring member of the Track and Field club, she could out run even the best. A skill gained from many years of running from bullies or people who scared her in general. And Hibari did scare her. When he looked at her with that intense, hungry look, it was like her body moved on it's own and the next thing she knew, she was running for the hills.

An automatic response that saved her a few times. Not always, though. Sometimes it was like he knew what move she was going to make before even she did. Which only made her run faster the next time.

Like now.

She took a running leap for the stairs, jumping down the first six or seven and taking the remaining stairs, two at a time. She hit the second floor running, dashing down the hall. A low chuckle from not far behind her, drove her to duck into the nearest room to hide. She found herself in the teachers lounge and instantly she dove for the standing cabinets. She opened the door and, thanks to her small size, squeezed herself into hiding behind bottles of ink for the calligraphy club on the bottom shelf. She yanked the door close, throwing herself into complete darkness, save for the slivers of light from the slits in the cabinet doors.

Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself holding her breath when the door to the teachers' lounge opened and Hibari walked in. She could the thump of his indoor shoes on the floor as he walked through the room.

Sakura huddled further against the back of the shelf, her knees drawn up tight against her chest. The sound of his footsteps drew closer before the door to the cabinet opened. She could see his legs past the bottles of ink and bite down on her lower lip to keep from whimpering. He stood there for a moment before turning and closing the cabinet. He searched the rest of the room before leaving, closing the room door behind him. Sakura slowly let her breath go, silently thanking whatever god had decided to help her.

She waited a good ten minutes before she climbed out of the cabinet. She slid the door open a crack, to peer out into the hall, before venturing out into it. She didn't see hide or hair of Hibari and took off down the hall for the first floor stairs. They had just come into sight when a door to her left suddenly flew open and arms wrapped around her.

Sakura's heart shot straight up into her throat and she had to swallow back a scream as she instantly started fighting, hitting and kicking whatever she could reach. She must have caught him in the gut, or lower, for his grunted and released her. Sakura shot off down the hall, running blind in her moment of terror.

She had never been able to take sneak attacks. Whenever someone suddenly scared her, her Flight response took over and she blindly did whatever she had to, to escape. It was like shutters had fallen over her eyes and she simply just took off running in whatever direction she happened to be facing. When she finally slowed to a stop, her breath weezing out of her, she found herself back on the third floor.

Sakura did a small dance of annoyance, gripping at her hair as she inwardly scolded herself for being careless and stupid. She had basically allowed him to run her back to her starting point. She wasn't even sure where in the school she was now. She turned to the nearest room to read the little marker beside the door. When she did, she felt herself go cold.

She was standing outside the door of the Reception Room...Hibari's makeshift headquarters for his committee.

No.

No way in hell was she staying there. That was Hibari's turf. He would find her in the matter of seconds if she was there. Sakura turned on her heels, and ran. She had good stamina, could run for long stretches at a time, but even she had her limit. If this kept up, she would tire soon enough and then he would catch her for sure.

So Sakura decided to try and take the back way out of the school. She made a run for the back stairwell and made it to the second floor without any problems. She made sure to check around corners, to listen to the halls beyond, checking and double checking for any signs of Hibari. She knew he was there somewhere. She could feel it in her bones. Whenever he was near, she felt chilled and that was exactly how she felt now, so he had to be there.

Somewhere.

It was quiet as she headed down the hall. Too quiet. Sakura had to feel suspicious whenever it got that quiet. She just knew something was about to happen. It was that hyper awareness, that over sensitivity, that made her scream bloody murder when a door shot open and she was grabbed and yanked inside. A hand covered her mouth as another reached out to shut and lock the door. Sakura caught sight of a flash of a medicine cabinet here and a white curtain there, before she was forcibly tossed onto a bed.

She was in the nurse's office...

And Hibari was standing over her.

Sakura couldn't help a whimper that escaped her as he looked down at her. A victorious predatory grin curled his lips up and had Sakura scrambling back on the bed. He pounced quickly, grabbing her before she could get away and pinning her to the bed. Sakura's squeak was cut off when his lips crashed down on hers, his head instantly tilting to the side as his tongue worked its way into her mouth.

His hands pinned her wrist to the bed and his hips pressed in on hers. Sakura wiggled and squirmed, trying to break free, but it only seemed to egg him on, his kiss turning from just rough to fierce and passionate. It stole the very breath from her lungs and made her dizzy as his tongue tangled with hers. His body pressed into hers, every inch of them touching. Hibari shifted, moving to hold both of her hands down with one. The now freed hand slid between them, yanking free her uniform ribbon. With that free, he tied her hands to the headboard railing of the bed, freeing up both hands.

Sakura whined into his mouth as his hands instantly busied themselves with unbottoning her shirt, yanking it free of her skirt. His hands were instantly diving under her bra the moment the shirt was open. Sakura gasped as he roughly fondled her breast, impatience showing through in every move he made. Especially when he ground his hips into her with a low growl, allowing her to feel his hard length through the clothes that separated them.

Sakura swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat as his mouth moved to her neck. She shivered as his teeth grazed her skin, raising goosebumps on her flesh. Her poor bra was almost ripped beyond use as he sought to be rid of it. Sakura let out a small whine-like noise as his mouth found her breast, sucking on one as his hand knead the other.

"Hibari-san!" she gasped out in protest.

Hibari growled, raising his eyes to look at her face. Sakura fell still with a small "epp!". She had a feeling if she moved, he really would bite her. And the first victim of his teeth would be the sensitive skin of her poor breast.

"What have I told you?" he questioned.

Sakura whimpered at the tone in his voice. He only used that tone when she was very close to being punished. And she so did not like to be punished!

"Kyouya-sama! I'm sorry!" she quickly corrected.

"Good girl. Remember that or I'll bite you to death." he warned her, his teeth grazing over the inside skin of her breast.

Sakura shivered as his attention moved lower, her stomach quivering when his tongue dipped into her belly button for a brief moment. He yanked her skirt down her legs, dragging her underwear along with it. He sat back on his heels by her feet, tossing the articles of clothing to the side before pulling her shoes and socks off her feet.

She finally lay completely bare under him and he took a moment to stare at her. Of course it was embarrassing as could be and Sakura's face turned as pink as the flowers she was named after. She watched with wide eyes as he pulled his tie free of his collar and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off. She knew what was coming and tried to scramble back away from him. Hibari caught her ankle, halting her.

"Did I say you could go anywhere?" he asked in a low growl.

His gaze was so intense she shook from head to to. She gave her head a firm shake to answer his question, her heart hammering a hard pace against her ribs.

"Then stay put. You don't want me to punish you even more, do you?" he said.

Oh gods no!

Sakura shook her head fiercely, fearing what a worse punishment could mean for her and her poor body. Grinning at this he crawled up between her legs, spreading them to stare straight at the core of her. Only embarrassing her even more, making the pink turn to red that spread up to the tips of her ears.

Before she could say a word, his mouth was on her. Sakura jolted as his mouth and tongue worked over her. She couldn't hold back a gasp when his tongue slid into her. Heat spread up from that point, pooling in her lower stomach. His fingers joined in, two thrusting in at once. The sudden addition surprised her, making her hips arch up. Hibari clamped a hand onto her hips, forcing them down. His mouth and fingers never stopped their movement, a third finger joining in to stretch her.

Sakura tried her hardest to hold herself together but when his teeth grazed over her clit, she could hold it back no longer. She shivered, a cry falling from her lips as pleasure flooded her body. Hibari sat up, licking his lips as he unbuckled his belt. The look of hunger he gave her had her shivering all over again. She felt like she was a rabbit about to get eaten by the big bad wolf. His pants came off and he moved between her legs, eyes intent on hers.

Sakura arched with a cry when he thrust into her. Hibari buried his nose in the side of her neck, growling softly into her ear as he moved. His hips met hers in powerful thrusts that had her back arching, cries spilling from her lips. She squirmed and struggled, trying to pull her hands free, with no luck. The ribbon was tied tight, keeping her arms pulled over her head.

Sakura's head felt hot and fuzzy, her thought splintering in every direction. She wasn't sure she could even remember her own name at his point. Hibari claimed every inch of her, marking her neck with a solid bite, and tasting her again and again. She didn't know if up was up or down was down. All she knew was the firm body pressed fully into hers.

His hands explored her body, one moment kneading her breast, before moving on. Cries of pleasure spilled from her lips as his thrust came faster and harder. She had given up on trying to keep herself together. Her mind went blank, her vision going white as she hit her climax. Her body shivered, a soft moan rolling off her lips. Hibari groaned as she tightened around him. His hips jerked against hers a few more times before he came as well, his fingers curling into the sheets.

He had caught his prey, played with it, and it felt good to finally end it.

He released Sakura from the ribbon tied around her wrist and flopped onto the bed next to her. After chasing her all over the school, it felt good to relax back into the pillows, enjoying the lingering feelings of pleasure in his body. Sakura shifted next to him, but didn't move off the bed.

"Gods, I'm exhausted!"

Hibari heaved himself up on his elbows, glancing over at Sakura. The girl was sprawled on her stomach, only a sheet covering her naked form. She looked as tired as she claimed, which only put a small smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't run from me when I want to hold you then." he told her simply.

"If you could see the look that comes over your face when you get into the mood, then you would run too. I always feel like I'm rabbit about to be swallowed whole by a fox or something." Sakura retorted.

Hibari turned over, leaning over her back to look down at her. Sakura didn't glance back at him. Now that he was satisfied, her heart had calmed back down and had resumed it's normal beat.

"You should feel complimented that your boyfriend wants you so much." he told her.

"Easier said than done when said boyfriend wears you out."

Hibari chuckled at the put out look on her face. In the time that they had been dating, she always ran from him when he wanted her. The chase added a certain spice to their love life that he loved. Of course, she wasn't always so thrilled with being hunted down, but he made it up to her.

Eventually.

Hibari leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear. He felt the shiver that coursed down her spine when his hot breath hit her ear and grinned.

"You know I love you." he breathed into her ear.

"Gee, with love like that, who needs hate?" Sakura replied.

"Sakura." he growled in warned, one hand smacking her across the butt.

"Epp! Sorry, sorry! I love you too!" she quickly corrected, laughing even as she rubbed her backside.

He sometimes scared the hell out of her, and most people were terrified of him, but he was her boyfriend. Even with the weird, hunting-you-down sex games, she loved him.

What could she say?

Weird relationships made the world go round.

END

Author's Note:

This is my first real attempt at a one-shot that actually remained a one-shot. I've tried to write them before and for some reason, they always become multi chapter stories. I don't know what it is. I guess I suck at one-shots. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed it. To xmoonlightxblossomx, my wonderful friend, congratulations once more on your achievment. Best of wishes for whatever you decide to do next! Everyone take pity on me if this didn't turn out how you thought or wanted. This was just what popped into my head. I know...I'm a little messed up. Oh well! To each their own! Remember to check out my full length story as well. Thank you all! Until next time...bye-bye!


End file.
